Usuário Discussão:Sannse
Oi, eu vi que vc postou uma predefinição sobre a Creative Commons. Eu gostaria de saber qual o uso previsto para esse template. --Garrasdalua 17h47min de 25 de Junho de 2008 (UTC) :Olá! Esta é parte de uma característica nova da carregamiento de arquivos que nós estejamos introduzindo logo, que nos dão a opção de etiquetar a imagem com esta licença. Eu tenho a confiança que você verá mais desta característica muito logo! -- sannse (talk) 18h55min de 25 de Junho de 2008 (UTC) (translation by Wikia:User:Zuirdj) changes Hi, I'm really upsed with all the changes, didn't like what I see till now, but as you come in to explain, and I really like this wiki, I could give it a try. Unfortunatelly, I'm the only one here to know how to create templates and programming in wiki (even that is not too much) , so probably will fall all in my hands. So, if were create too much trouble, I probably not continue the work I have been done here about 3 years. I usually work in dofus wiki from my job, so I don't have too much time. How can I see the changes in my wiki? there's a way to just try out, or everyone in wiki will see the change? What engines will not work anymore (templates, bots and navigation is what preocupies me more) and , the biggest question, when the changes will actually happens? We have time to make all the changes needed? The page could look strange or crashed if is not ready when the change come? One more question, not related with Dofus Wiki: I'm work in Wiki respostas ( Wiki answers for PT readers ). This changes will afect it too? Garras da Lua, Admin :replied on your talk page -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 02h36min de 7 de outubro de 2010 (UTC) :: Didn't like most of changes, but seems I can work with that. Some more questions: The navigation bar dind't show all my options, this can be changed? Or I will have just 4 topics, and the drop down shows only about 8 topics? My navigation is far bigger than that, and I'm pretty sure even if I resume it, is not sufficient. here in Brazil, people don't hve the habit of too many clicks. They leave a page, if needs mores then tow, or three clicks away. My templates seems work in this pc, I need to test in small screens ( that is majority here, not everyone has a big screen ). About the personalization, what is the size of the image for background? There are how to change the logo, as we do in the monaco? And change the color inside ( in the text), is possible? I tested the new look in my job's PC. Not good at all. Seems it not suport my browser. The edition bar didn't show, nor the navigation. We probably need to put a note somewhere that the page do not suport olders browsers. What are the browsers suported by new look? giving it a try, new face seems nice Hi, I made some changes. New look seems working fine. the image probably you seems strange in smaller resolutions, but I think most of screens will see it just ok. In fact, it look pretty nice now... ^^ I will need some smaller changes in the navigation, create some page but nothing too dificult. My job pc is IE 6. Can't change that, unfortunately... the edition tools didn't show, but I can work plain text, so I just need to put the tags by myself, and bigger changes ( as the layout itself) I use my home pc in the weekends, so I think I can still work. The mediawiki pages need some change or translation? ah, yeah, this wikia was blocked for a few week, but I can't liberate it. The problem with vandalism is over for now(I hope), but from times to times I have a new wave of vandalism. In the new look, There's a way that i can block/unblock all the wiki for few periods? like, a week or two at most? :Oh wow! that looks fantastic! I love what you've done with the skin. Yes, there are some translations still to do, that's why the full roll-out is delayed for non-English wikis, to give time for translations. :You have Especial:Protectsite, but that doesn't block for more than 24 hours. That's usually long enough for a vandalism attack though. It's a powerful tool, so shouldn't be used for too long. :Great work on the skin! -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 16h01min de 12 de outubro de 2010 (UTC) ::I'm Happy that you like it! I'm still testing in differents screens, but seems to work for most of them. ::About the protection, One day is fine, but somehow this wiki seems to be protected. Anonimous still can't post, and thats about a month! something happen? I need to liberated it, but I cant, as it as protected by someone from staff. did you can see what's happening? ::About the new look, I can post a note about it ? to let the users see new look, or just when changes happen in portuguese? :::It should work on almost all different screens, that's something the fixed width is supposed to help with :) :::I've removed the block on anonymous editing... looks like that was put on during a particularly troubled time! :::And on the new look - please do! Keep watching on community.wikia, that's where we will announce when changes are going to happen -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 21h58min de 14 de outubro de 2010 (UTC) Yes, was a huge atack from vandals, but I hope now is over... where can I send site notices now? I post a news on the home about how to test the new look. I'm using IE 1.6 here in my work... and the layout looks horrible with that, the navigation did'nt show or shows at the botton of the page, collors change, but I hope not much users still has de IE 1.6 ( just my officce stills lingers with that ¬¬) :Very few do, which is why we don't make sure everything is perfect for that version any more. Your office really needs to update! :The new place for the sitenotice is the community corner on . What will happen is that all users on the wiki will get a notice like the "new talk page message" one every time you update it. So instead of it taking up space on every page, it's on one page, with everyone told that there is something new to read. It's not quite ready yet, but that's how it will work soon -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 00h46min de 16 de outubro de 2010 (UTC) can you give me a advice? Seems I'm gonna have some trouble here... since you unblock the wikia... I'm having tyrouble again with vandalism, nothing like the massive atack we suffer last month, but about 80% from what is posted by anonymous users are trash. Not only trash... really bad stuff. from these, about 80% is contain offenses, bad words, changing or deleting completely pages just. Is sad, everythings is going nice, but in the last hours I just eliminate trash and return pages to how they are... Some other wikis have this problem too? how to work with that? we are to few admins and users to pass all time remaking and deleting offenses... --Garrasdalua 01h26min de 17 de outubro de 2010 (UTC) :I think this wiki has more than the usual. It's odd, I don't know why it gets so much. Perhaps it would be better to add the restrictions back again? Otherwise, it's just a case of keeping going on blocking bad IPs, and reverting the bad edits. In most cases, that works over time. But maybe this wiki just needs to be logged in users only -- I don't like that most of the time, but... Sorry not to be of more help -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 17h58min de 18 de outubro de 2010 (UTC) :: I'm was giving a week to see if solves for itself... but I'm thinking the full protection may be necessary in the end. Really few anonymous post or makes editons seriuosly... in most of cases, when they are serious and want to post, they just make an account and post as a user. I really don't understand why so much vandalism... I think may be because the game in Brazil is played most for children, between 10 and 15 years, and the game foruns and the official website of the game point to here as a good source of information, so we have a lot of "advertizing" here. But this is creating a relly trouble for me and the other users. everytime this happens I lose the few users who helps me here, cause they get tired to see vandalism and keeping undoing everything. The month in what the wiki was protected has lots of improvements, so I think is better to make this "users only" for sometime. We have lots to do yet. Probably when most of the game material was posted , we can unblock and just keep an eye to these vandals, but we really need a time to make pages and repair the problems we find. :Makes sense to give it a try :) let me know if/when you want the setting changed (using is best for that, then anyone with access can make the switch) -- Sannse 16h13min de 20 de outubro de 2010 (UTC) problem with a image Hi, a user upload a image today, and its look really strange in new laout... the image explodes to the sides, its normal? Tabela_de_Implantes_dos_dofus :Hi, the problem is just that he uploaded a very wide image. I set it to show at 660px wide, and it looks fine now :) -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 17h58min de 18 de outubro de 2010 (UTC) :: Oh, easy then! next time I check the image and make the change , tks!